Butterfly Tears
by Ashlyn Alexander
Summary: A short one chapter story about aletter and a late night visit to Harry. But the person is dead. Very sad (I think). btw I own nada.


Butterfly Tears  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap…Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
One green eye slide open. 'What's going on?' he thought. He didn't recognize the room immediately in his sleepy state. Then everything came flooding back.  
  
"Uhhh…" he moaned as memories of the previous week assaulted his brain. The letter…telling everyone, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione…Emma…"  
  
He rolled over attempting to block everything out.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Harry raised his head, looking to the window at the sound that broke his sleep.  
  
Hedwig perched outside his windo…the window of Ginny's old room. Harry tossed the covers back to reveal his boxer-clad body. He slid out of bed and to the window. He opened it and Hedwig sailed in, Perching on Gin's old headboard.  
  
As she passed him a chill swept through his scantly clad body. Shivering, he closed the window and shuffled back to the bed.  
  
As he sat down his shoulders slumped and his head fell to his hands. Harry sat completely still, breathing very deeply. Once he had collected himself, he raised his weary eyes up to Hedwig.  
  
"Hey Hedwig." He croaked.  
  
She hooted and jumped next to Harry. Harry rubbed her head and then took the letter from her leg. "Thanks Hed. There's owl treats next to your water dish."  
  
The white owl nipped his finger and flew to her cage. Harry held the letter up, tilting it so the moonlight hit the writing just right, allowing him to read it.  
  
"Jamie."  
  
The single word glittered with its silver ink, perfectly written in careful script. Harry's eyebrows furrowed and his face became a mask of confusion. 'Jamie' was what Ginny called him, no one else. He knew that writing too. That was Ginny's script.  
  
"But that's not possible…" he whispered.  
  
The envelope opened without his help. Harry released it in surprise but the envelope didn't fall. It floated up to eye level and continued to open.  
  
Harry watched as the letter slipped out and unfolded, hovering in front of his eyes. Harry's shaky hand reached out and took it.  
  
Once his hand took the parchment the silver lettering began to glow. His eyes widened…Ginny's writing. Clouded eyes focused on the signature. It read 'J.'  
  
Furious, harry crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. "What kind of sick joke is this?" he spat in disgust.   
  
He laid down, tears in his eyes. Harry's focus was pulled to the area the balled up parchment had landed in. There was a bright blue glow and the parchment once again floated. A bright light surrounded the paper causing Harry to throw his arm over his eyes as a shield. The light faded enough for Harry's eyes to stand looking up. What he saw amazed him.  
  
The light fade more and then disappeared. What was left stopped his heart. There was Ginny sitting on her desk with her feet in her chair. Her diary in her lap and tears filled her eyes. She spoke as she wrote.  
  
"Dear Jamie,  
  
Hi love. I know I'm not there if your reading this and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you and the kids. I'm sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry I caused your worst fear to come true. I'm sorry I caused you to lose your family again. I know the hurt that must cause you.  
  
But I'll always be there. I'll always watch you , and Michael and Emma. I know you will take care of them.  
  
Jamie, I want to you forgive me for the pain I've caused and more importantly I want to forgive yourself.  
  
Forgive yourself because you are only one man. One person in the world. Forgive yourself because you can't stop fate.  
  
I know you've added my name to the list of people you think you should have saved. Don't. Jamie you can't stop fate. Even if you could, fate would strike again. Until it beats you.  
  
Don't cry or mourn me. I am fine. I know I was well loved during my life. I had everything I wanted. I had my you, the one I've always loved, I had my children and my family. There is nothing more I needed. Just you, my children and my family.  
  
Do not shut everyone out. Do not give up living because I'm not there. Live for me. Live your life for the both of us. Life for the life I didn't get to live. Watch our children grow up, go to school, get married and start their own families. I will see them through your eyes.  
  
Find love again Jamie. But don't forget me. Love again Jamie…for me.  
  
Never worry about me. I am fine. I have went on a great adventure. One that tops even those of the trio's.  
  
Think of my death as this. I am fulfilling one of your greatest dreams. I am meeting your Mum and Dad. I am going to look into the eyes of the woman who gave her life for you. Please don't let her sacrifice be in vain.  
  
I love you Jamie. I love Michael and Emma.  
  
And Jamie, if I died before I let you know. I'm pregnant.   
  
My love, once again, do not mourn me or our unborn child. We will wait for you. One day we will meet . We will be there waiting, standing among family. We will be standing with your Mum and Dad.  
  
Jamie, send my love to Michael and Emma. Tell them Mummy will always love them and she said goodbye. I will always love you as well Jamie. And I will always be with you.  
  
Forever…my love  
  
J"   
  
Harry didn't move throughout Ginny's speaking. Her figure vague around the edge and somewhat transparent. She never looked up. Once she finished, she rested the quill on the desk next to her. She pulled her hair back into a loose twist and secured it with her wand. Silently her eyes ran back over the words she had wrote. Her pale lips moving with the words. Tears were streaming down her glowing face and landing on the parchment.  
  
She whispered, "Oh Jamie, I love you. I don't want this to happen." Her head rested on her knees. Harry stood to move to her but the light over came the room again. When it faded, she was gone, and the letter was there again.  
  
Harry blinked as he stared at the spot where she had sat. His vision became blurry and he shook his head. He stepped forward and touched where she sat.  
  
"It's still warm. She was really here…"  
  
He reached for the parchment. Once he straightened it out, he re-read the words on the tear-stained paper. He could still here her sorrow-filled voice and see her tear filled eyes. The silver script seemed to dance across the parchment to his bleary eyes.  
  
"I love you too J. I love you too…" he whispered into the air.  
  
He flinched when he heard a noise outside the door. He had been to loud. His door opened but he didn't turn. There was then a shuffle of feet behind him.  
  
He didn't move until he heard a tear filled voice cry out, "Daddy!" He turned instantly and saw 4 year old Emma standing uncertainly next to the bed.   
  
"Daddy I had a bad dream…And I miss Mummy and Mikey!"  
  
Harry deposited the letter on the desk and gathered her in his arms. "I know munchkin. I miss them too." He settled her into the bed and crawled in next to her. Emma shrunk against him, holding onto him tightly with her small hands..  
  
With Harry's constant soothing Emma sighed, "I love you Daddy," and drifted of to sleep, relaxing her hold on him. Harry then let his mind wonder back to the day a week ago, when the letter arrived. The day he lost half his family. The day Ginny and Michael were taken. The last thoughts he had before flipping back into sleep was that of his complete family just one week and a day earlier.   
  
The following morning Harry was up before everyone else, with Emma following a night terror the child had. Wearily harry got dressed, then dressed Emma and the two ate a simple breakfast.  
  
Once they had set out the rain began to fall. Harry cast a water repelling charm over them and they soon arrived at their destination.  
  
Harry swung Emma up to sit on his hip as the two stared down somberly. Emma squinted against the early morning rain. The wind whipped their cloaks around them causing their robes to billow.  
  
Emma rested her head on her father's shoulder. The two shared the heart breaking silence. After several minutes the rain slacked and the wind died down to a gentle breeze. The clouds broke revealing the sun.  
  
Harry and Emma raised their faces to great the rays of light. A feeling of peace washed over them and Harry knew everything would be okay. Emma sighed.  
  
Harry sat her on the ground. They moved to the larger stone. Harry squatted as Emma leaned in to kiss the head stone. Harry followed suit.  
  
"I love you Mummy." The little girl quietly spoke and then moved to her brother's head stone to do the same.   
  
Harry ran his hand over the name. "Ginny Potter." "I love you j. I'll take care of Em. You take care of Michael." He then moved to his son's headstone and whispered softly his message.   
  
Harry stood again, picking up Emma, and the two turned and left the cemetery.   
  
Two butterflies rested on the two head stones. On Ginny's, the larger butterfly was a deep red. On Michael's, the smaller butterfly was black with emerald laced through it's wings. As quickly as they had appeared, they were gone once again.  
  
Harry continued walking, never faulting, cradling his little red head lifeline in his arms.  
  
================================================================================  
  
So what did you guys think? Just a little something that came into my mind.   
  
Tell me what you think? 


End file.
